


Francis

by Felpata_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felpata_Lupin/pseuds/Felpata_Lupin
Summary: My name is Francis, I am a fish.





	

_A jet of gold light. A girl smiles, a boy squeezes her hand, a man gapes in awe._

_The petal of lily floats on the surface, candid and pure, almost shining in the daylight._

My name is Francis, I am a fish. I swim happily in my tank, I eat my food, I turn in circles to greet my human.

Everyday I look at the world out there and it appears beautiful.

 

_A jet of green light. A woman falls, a man laughs, a baby cries._

_The petal of lily have sunk to the bottom, blackened, dried. Dead._

My name was Francis, I was a fish. The magic has ended and I don't swim anymore.

Who knows, maybe the world still exists out there, even today... just... slightly less beautiful than it used to be.


End file.
